Il était bien trop gentil
by NuwielNew
Summary: Bas les pattes, il est à moi ! . À de nombreuses reprises elle avait souhaité le dire. Le crier. Le hurler. Mais elle ne fit rien. Elle détournait le regard, s'éloignait quand cela la dérangeait et se taisait. Laissant la colère la ronger de l'intérieur, empoisonnant son cœur. Jusqu'à ce soir. Cette journée était de trop. Ce soir, elle lui ferait payer.


Cela faisait dorénavant cinq ans que la guerre de cent ans était terminée.

Sokka et Suki avaient fait le tour du monde, apportant de l'aide à chaque réfugié ou donnant un coup de main pour la reconstruction des villages détruits.

Toph était retournée chez ses parents et après plusieurs longues discussions, ces derniers avaient fini par céder et accepter les talents de Maître de la Terre de leur fille. La jeune aveugle qui avait bien grandi était dorénavant un professeur de la maîtrise de la Terre, remplaçant Maître Yu dans ses fonctions, permettant ainsi à un plus grand panel d'élève d'avoir accès à de vrai cours de qualité.

Zuko et Aang avaient participé à bon nombre de réunions après-guerre et organisaient les premiers mouvements d'harmonisation du monde.

Katara avait rejoint la Tribu de l'Eau du Sud, et assisté à l'union de Kanna et Pakku. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé à la reconstruction du village en attendant patiemment le retour de Aang.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un an et demi, alors que le mouvement d'harmonisation était suffisamment lancé que Aang la rejoignit dans le sud. Pendant les trois ans qui suivirent, le jeune homme dû faire bon nombre d'allers-retours entre la Tribu de l'Eau du Sud et divers lieux dans le monde pour résoudre des conflits entre les habitants « natifs » des villes et villages et les colons de la Nation du Feu.

Ces six derniers mois, la situation devenait critique chez les colons et Aang dû se résigner à partir en un voyage pour une durée indéterminée. Cependant, cette fois, il n'était pas seul : Katara avait décidé de le suivre, souhaitant passer plus de temps avec lui. Cela lui permit aussi de visiter plus tranquillement le monde qu'avec les fils du Feu aux trousses pendant que son compagnon passait son temps avec les divers dirigeants des nations.

Elle profitait de ces moments seule pour monter le camp. Malgré les nombreuses propositions des dirigeants, des organisateurs et des habitants, ils tenaient à garder leurs habitudes et surtout à rester loin du tumulte des villes. Enfin, c'était surtout Aang qui souhaitait rester isolé. Les réunions se déroulaient toujours dans des salles trop petites, avec des cris dans tous les coins, rendant chaque minute encore plus pénible à supporter.

Peu importe ce que pouvait proposer Aang comme solution, les protestations s'élevaient ! Cela ne convenait jamais à tout le monde : certains des habitants souhaitaient le voir partir alors que d'autres l'encourageaient à rester. C'était comme parler à un mur ou lutter contre une tempête. Par ce manque d'écoute et de considération des dirigeants, les journées s'éternisaient plus que nécessaire et se ressemblaient toutes. Le jeune homme n'avait vraiment pas envie de refaire face à la foule après de telles journées.

Katara, quant à elle, brisait sa solitude quotidienne en flânant dans les ruelles, parcourant les marchés animés, se ravitaillant en nourriture, échangeant quelques banalités avec les habitants.

Lorsque Aang rentrait, l'après-midi était souvent bien avancé et ils profitaient des derniers rayons du soleil pour marcher dans les sentiers forestiers, longer les littoraux ou parcourir les grandes plaines encore verdoyantes. Ils rentraient au camp tard dans la soirée, une fois les jambes fatiguées et les esprits aérés. Aang débriefait rapidement le contenu des réunions sans grand intérêt, puis il écoutait attentivement le récit de la journée de Katara. Bien qu'elle ne faisait rien d'exaltant, elle avait au moins la possibilité de tuer le temps comme elle le souhaitait et c'est un morceau de liberté qui manquait cruellement au Nomade de l'Air.

Mais Aang avait une idée pour casser la monotonie de son quotidien. Tous les représentants des nations emmenaient avec eux une multitude de conseillers, de servants ou d'autres personnes dont le statut et l'utilité lui échappaient. Il termina son bol de riz et le posa à côté de lui, puis il fit face à Katara :

« - Cela te dirait de venir avec moi demain ?

Bien sûr, où ça ?

À la réunion. »

Elle manqua de s'étouffer :

« - Qu'est-ce que je ferais là-bas ? Je n'ai aucun statut politique et je n'y porte vraiment pas d'intérêt. Puis, je ne suis pas sûre d'être la bienvenue.

Pas grave ! Vu le nombre de personnes qui y sont et qui n'apportent rien, moi le premier, tu passeras inaperçu !

Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas comme si on était discrets. Rétorqua-t-elle.

De quoi tu parles ?

Tu es l'Avatar, tu ne peux pas traverser une rue sans que les gens se retournent et au bon milieu du royaume de la terre les membres de la Tribu de l'Eau se font rare. On se fera remarquer.

Bon, si tu veux. Dans ce cas je n'irai pas. Conclût-il

Tu as été convoqué, tu dois y allez. Ils ont sûrement besoin de toi.

Oh cela ne risque pas. Peu importe ce que je propose comme solution, tu peux être sûre que cela sera contredit et contre-argumenté dans tous les coins de la pièce et ce pendant la journée entière. Être enfermé dans une salle entre deux camps sans parvenir à exposer la moindre solution sans se faire envoyer voir ailleurs à la moindre occasion commence à me peser.

Aller Aang. Courage. C'est une mauvaise passe. Une fois ces conflits réglés, ils n'auront plus besoin de toi et tu seras de nouveau tranquille. »

Il fit la moue, pas convaincu.

Ils terminèrent tranquillement leur repas puis il invita Katara à aller se coucher, s'occupant lui-même de ranger la vaisselle. Il en profitait pour réfléchir à son plan d'action.

Il alla se glisser sous les draps peu de temps après, se calant contre le dos de la jeune femme déjà assoupie. Cette dernière se retourna, se lova dans ses bras et se laissa aller à ses rêveries. Aang eut plus de difficultés à s'endormir, l'esprit encore perturbé par un choix qu'il peinait à faire.

Ce matin-là, quand Katara se réveilla, elle fut surprise d'être emprisonnée dans des bras chaleureux. Elle cligna des yeux, éblouie par la luminosité. Une fois habituée à la lumière, elle dévisagea son compagnon qui dormait toujours. Il aurait dû se présenter à la réunion au lever du soleil et pourtant la matinée était bien entamée. Elle s'assit d'un bond et le secoua par l'épaule en l'appelant.

« - Quoi ? Quoi ?! »

S'écria le jeune homme en se réveillant brusquement.

« - La réunion ! Tu n'as pas réussi à te lever ! Tu es sacrément en retard !

Ah, non ça, ce n'est rien. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'irai pas aujourd'hui. Marmonna-t-il entre deux bâillements.

Aang, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Et s'ils t'attendaient ?

Ne t'en fais pas, je me suis quand même levé ce matin et je suis allé les prévenir. D'ailleurs, j'ai ramené des pâtisseries pour le petit déjeuner si tu veux bien le partager avec un déserteur. »

Dit-il, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Katara le poussa à l'épaule, le faisant tomber vers l'arrière en riant et elle se leva en lançant un simple « idiot ». Il rit et la suivit en dehors de la tente. Le soleil grimpant réchauffait déjà la terre. Ils grignotèrent les gourmandises aux différents fourrages, se délectant du miel qui fondait sur la langue, savourant le chocolat croquant, appréciant le goût tendre des farces aux haricots rouges.

Une heure et demie plus tard, le couple partit se laver dans une des branches de la rivière avant de prendre la route vers la ville. Bien que Katara ait eu tout le loisir de découvrir la ville de long en large et en travers ce n'était pas le cas de Aang. Ils commencèrent par faire le tour du marché, longeant les étals remplis de fruits juteux et de légumes frais. Ils saluèrent modestement le vendeur de choux. Ils purent admirer les divers objets et bijoux des artisans de la région. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une femme âgée qui, presque les yeux fermés, tressait des feuilles de palmier, donnant à ses longues plantes vertes plein de formes diverses en fonction des demandes des enfants. Ils purent l'observer créer des oiseaux exotiques, des fleurs étranges et des animaux fantastiques.

Alors qu'ils profitaient du spectacle, un des enfants reconnut Aang et c'est avec un sourire partagé que ce dernier accepta de répondre aux questions du petit garçon envieux de découvrir le monde à son tour.

Cependant, l'intérêt que lui portait l'enfant attisa la curiosité des passants qui à leur tour l'interrogèrent sur des sujets plus politiques auxquels il ne savait répondre avec assurance. Le couple parvint, après une demi-heure, à s'extirper de la foule qui s'était formée autour d'eux en dépit du peu de place laissée par les étals. Ils tentèrent de se diriger vers le fond du marché pour terminer de tout visiter, malheureusement ils avaient été repérés et il leur était difficile d'aligner cinq pas avant d'être interpellés pour d'autres échanges. Katara et Aang savaient qu'il était important de fournir des réponses et du temps aux habitants car le passage de l'Avatar était rare et très attendu dans chaque recoin du monde, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils appréciaient passer leur temps à cela.

Les interrogations des passants pouvaient être incongrues comme existentielles. Parfois, elles relataient les problématiques que les habitants rencontraient dans leur ville. Malgré ses tentatives d'explications, Aang ne parvenait pas à leur faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas réponse à tout.

Face à l'absence de réponses sûres et claires et aux difficultés qu'avait l'Avatar pour s'exprimer, la foule commença à s'énerver après lui. Souhaitant s'extirper de ce pétrin, Katara entraîna Aang dans les ruelles peu circulantes pour se rapprocher du centre-ville sous les regards peu gratifiants des habitants.

À peine eurent-ils un pied posé sur la grande place, face à la mairie, que les attroupements reprirent autour d'eux. Les deux maîtres masquèrent du mieux qu'ils purent l'embarras que cette situation leur procurait. Petit à petit, les questions se turent et les parents partirent chercher leurs enfants à l'école. Katara et Aang purent de nouveau reprendre leur avancée dans le centre-ville, flânant devant les différentes devantures, visitant quelques boutiques.

Une petite heure plus tard, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la plage et que les petites maisonnettes de ville s'estompaient pour laisser place à des villas plus vastes aux jardins fournis une meute de jeunes femmes les interceptèrent, très enjouées de rencontrer et de découvrir le véritable visage du fameux Avatar. Elles aussi avaient des tonnes d'interrogations à soumettre à Aang. Ce qui dérangeait le plus Katara n'était pas l'enthousiasme de ces filles en demande d'attention, ni le temps que son compagnon leur accordait, c'était plutôt leur côté très tactile et le sujet des questions. Bien qu'au début, elles étaient plutôt habituelles et normales pour cette tranche de population, elles prirent rapidement une tournure plus personnelle. C'est dans les moments comme cela que Katara avait beaucoup de difficultés à dissimuler sa colère. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était jalouse, mais elle ne supportait pas l'irrespect et encore moins de la part de ce genre d'individus. Cela lui donnait des envies de leur hurler « Bas les pattes, il est à moi ! ». Mais petit à petit, les filles parvenaient à embarquer son compagnon sur des sentiers un peu plus habités, la laissant derrière. Elle croisa le regard désemparé et désolé de Aang qui continuait de se faire traîner vers la ville. Il était bien trop gentil pour les envoyer balader, elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer entièrement. Alors elle se tut. Elle ne dit rien, le suivant à distance et attendant qu'il soit à nouveau libéré. Elle détourna les yeux, évitant d'écouter ou de porter la moindre attention à ce spectacle désolant qui se jouait devant elle. La colère se mua en résignation. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, et d'un côté lui non plus. Ils devaient accepter cela et attendre que cette « fièvre de l'Avatar » s'amenuise avant de pouvoir enfin vivre tranquillement si jamais cela était possible.

Ils étaient de retour au centre-ville et une vitrine attira l'attention de la Maître de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers la rue, elle put à peine voir une masse de cheveux roux tourner au carrefour. Katara se précipita vers le croisement, cherchant Aang ou un groupe de filles du regard, mais ils avaient disparu. Elle se retrouvait seule, sans savoir où aller. Elle ne put faire qu'une seule chose : partir à sa recherche. Elle traversait les allées, cherchait dans chaque recoin pendant de nombreuses minutes.

Finalement, elle le retrouva de nouveau vers le marché, entouré d'un véritable attroupement d'adoratrices en tous genres. Il semblait aller bien, juste débordé. Mais ce n'était pas son problème. Maintenant qu'elle s'était assurée de sa sécurité, même sommaire, elle décida de partir. De rentrer. Ignorant ce pincement au cœur. Quand il avait des réunions ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup. Et même lors d'une journée de « repos » ils ne pouvaient pas rester seuls tranquillement, elle commençait à en avoir marre. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas accepté de logement au sein de la ville. Leur campement à l'ancienne était peut-être leur unique bulle d'air à l'heure actuelle.

Elle voulait bien accepter qu'il ait un devoir envers la population mais la population devait, elle aussi, accepter que, Avatar ou pas, il avait une vie. S'ils continuaient de les déranger lorsqu'ils voulaient être simplement ensemble, la prochaine fois, elle montrerait les crocs et gare à ceux qui se trouveraient en face. En attendant, sur la route du retour, elle prépara sa vengeance. Si elle ne pouvait pas passer un après-midi tranquille avec lui, dans ce cas, il en payerait le prix et elle l'occuperait une bonne partie de la nuit. Peu importe qu'il doive retourner en réunion le lendemain matin. Oui, Katara décida que leur moment d'intimité serait, pour ce soir, le châtiment de Aang. Oh, il allait sûrement apprécier. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Par contre, il ne s'attendrait pas à ce qu'elle allait lui préparer.

Le soir venu, lorsque Aang arriva à proximité de leur tente, il fut rassuré de voir de la fumée s'échapper du feu. Après avoir fuit les femmes de la ville, il avait cherché la sienne partout, s'étant même montré grossier envers quelques passants qui le perturbaient dans ses recherches. Il le regretterait peut-être, plus tard, mais il avait bien perçu la noirceur de l'aura de Katara, et il savait que la journée ne s'était pas passée comme ils le voulaient. Il devait absolument la retrouver, elle lui en voudrait sûrement d'avoir ainsi disparu. Après avoir fouillé la ville à plusieurs reprises sans succès, il s'était arrêté dans une boutique un peu particulière devant laquelle ils s'étaient tous les deux arrêtés plus tôt dans la journée, puis il était retourné au campement, espérant la retrouver là-bas.

Une fois à proximité, il passa la tête dans l'entrée de la tente et la trouva enfin. Elle s'était assoupie sur le sac de couchage. Il sourit et la laissa se reposer. Il prit juste de quoi préparer le dîner. Il raviva le feu, appréciant son doux chatoiement et installa la soupe au-dessus des flammes. Puis il sortit de sa besace, ce qu'il avait acheté à la boutique un peu plus tôt et s'affaira dessus. Après une vingtaine de minutes, il remit son travail dans son sac, puis il rajouta des pâtes à son plat. Une fois le repas prêt, il le servit et appela Katara. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il ouvrit l'un des pans de toile qui maintenait l'abri fermé et réitéra son appel.

Il entra finalement dans la tente. Elle dormait toujours. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui parlant doucement. La jeune femme se retourna dans son sommeil ainsi perturbé, se réveillant lentement. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et prit sa joue dans sa main, caressant son visage avec son pouce. Finalement, les prunelles bleues rencontrèrent leurs jumelles grises. Elle lui sourit en répondant un petit « Bonsoir ». Aang lui déposa un baiser sur le front :

« - Si tu continues de traîner au lit, les nouilles vont refroidir.

Dixit celui qui fait toujours des grâces matinées.

Hey, cela fait un moment que je n'en ai pas fait !

Hum … ce matin même il me semble… »

Ils rirent en cœur puis Aang l'aida à se relever. Katara était surprise d'apprendre qu'elle avait dormi jusqu'au soir, alors qu'elle n'avait prévu de se reposer qu'une petite demi-heure ou deux. Elle en profita pour taquiner un peu son conjoint pendant le dîner, gardant le sourire aux lèvres :

« - Tu sais, si j'avais su que tes plats n'étaient pas si mauvais, je t'aurais laissé cuisiner plus souvent.

Plus souvent ? Quand ? Pendant que nous échappions à la nation du Feu ? C'est vrai que cela aurait pu être drôle de voir la tête de Sokka face à un repas sans la moindre once de viande.

Le pauvre, il serait parti en dépression ! Mais … d'un côté, le spectacle doit en valoir le détour. Vraiment dommage que nous n'y ayons pas pensé plus tôt.

C'est vrai, il va falloir se rattraper !

Le plus tôt possible même, cela fait longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas vu. Enfin, si tes fans veulent bien te laisser partir un moment. »

Le jeune homme tiqua à cette dernière pique. Il leva son nez de son bol et observa Katara. Elle souriait toujours. C'était de l'humour, pas un réel reproche.

« - J'aimerais bien, mais c'est qu'elles sont super-coriaces ! Pire qu'une maman élan lion aux dents de sabre qui aurait perdu son petit ! Pour me débarrasser d'elles j'ai essayé de leur faire comprendre que j'avais un problème de haute importance à régler, car tu avais disparu, mais rien à faire. J'ai dû entrer dans les bains publics et m'enfuir par la seconde entrée du bâtiment lorsqu'elles ont enfin tourné les talons. Après, pendant que je te cherchais, j'ai bien guetté chaque nouvelle allée avant de m'y engager !

Eh bien ! Que d'aventures ! Tu penses que Zuko leur a donné des cours pour te traquer ?

Non, mais elles ont quand même plus de réussites que lui pour me garder prisonnier. »

Ils s'esclaffèrent en cœur ; puis terminèrent tranquillement le repas. Finalement, Katara s'étira en posant son bol :

« - Bon, comme tu es dans un élan de générosité aujourd'hui, je te laisse ranger tout ça, moi, je retourne me coucher ! »

Et sur ces paroles, elle disparut précipitamment sous la tente, laissant Aang seul en léger désarrois. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de finir la soirée ainsi. Habituellement, ils débarrassaient ensemble la table et partaient dans une petite promenade nocturne pour voir naître les étoiles dans le ciel découvert. Surtout que ce soir, c'était la pleine lune. Katara adorait s'amuser avec l'eau pendant ces nuits particulières.

Aang lui souhaita une bonne nuit un peu en retard en jetant un coup d'œil un peu déçu vers sa besace et son contenu. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir profiter plus convenablement de cette journée de repos qu'il s'était derechef octroyé avec Katara. Il savait que cette opportunité ne se représentera pas de sitôt. Les complications politiques actuelles ne lui permettraient pas beaucoup de liberté et dès le lendemain il devrait s'y atteler de nouveau.

Le nomade pris donc soin d'éteindre convenablement le feu, puis apporta la vaisselle près de la rivière. Après l'avoir lavée et séchée, il retourna au camp et s'offrit un petit moment de méditation. Le jour commençait à céder sa place à un firmament sombre et frais.

La nuit naquit rapidement dans le ciel, Aang se releva après à peine une demi-heure de méditation et la Lune était déjà haute. Pleine et étincelante, sa luminescence se reflétait sur chaque vaguelette de la rivière, rebondissait sur chaque brin d'herbe et permettait à quiconque de voir suffisamment dans l'obscurité pour ne pas avoir besoin de se servir d'une quelconque torche.

Aang récupéra les affaires qui traînaient encore dehors, comme son sac et pénétra dans la tente. Lorsque son regard se porta vers leur couche, il remarqua que Katara ne dormait pas du tout. Elle était là, simplement assise en tailleur et elle le regardait presque soulagée de le voir enfin venir. Elle était uniquement vêtue de son plus simple appareil.

« - Eh bien. J'ai cru pendant un moment que tu ne viendrais jamais dormir. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis repris ses esprits et déposa son chargement dans un coin.

« - Oh. Parce que tu comptes juste dormir ce soir ? Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'impression.

Tout dépend de toi. »

Répondit-elle, gentiment.

« - A vrai dire, si j'avais su ce que tu concoctais, j'aurais sûrement pris moins de temps. »

Il s'approcha du lit en retirant péniblement son haut dans la précipitation. Ses chaussures furent plus simples à retirer.

« - Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser toute seule ainsi plus longtemps. »

Le vêtement termina au sol, près du lit et Aang s'assit en face de sa compagne. Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa passionnément, Katara y répondit en se serrant contre lui, passant ses bras dans son dos, remontant ses mains vers ses épaules. L'une des mains du jeune homme glissa dans la longue chevelure, s'emmêlant joyeusement dedans, les caressant, se délectant de leur douceur. Les doigts de Katara se promenèrent le long de son dos, lui offrant des frissons à certains passages.

Les caresses se firent plus pressantes tout en restant tendres. Katara se pressa plus contre Aang, le poussant à s'allonger sur le dos. Sous la surprise, ils brisèrent leur baiser, riant doucement alors que la crinière de la jeune femme aveugla Aang, le noyant sous une cascade brune. Elle se redressa, s'asseyant délibérément sur le ventre du nomade et tenta de regrouper ses cheveux dans un chignon. Ne voulant pas rester en place, Aang libéra lui-même les cheveux encore prisonniers de leurs entraves, les laissant retomber dans le dos de Katara.

Se serrant de nouveau dans les bras de l'autre, le couple se rallongea et roula sur le côté, de manière à se retrouver face à face. Les boucles indomptables furent rejetées en arrière une seconde fois par un petit souffle de vent.

Les deux amants s'observèrent tendrement en partant à l'exploration de l'autre. Pendant que Katara parcourait lentement le torse de son homme, ce dernier caressait les courbes de la jeune femme, passant et repassant inlassablement sa main sur sa hanche marquée, se glissant volontairement sur la chair tendre de son flanc pour survoler délicatement ses côtes.

Cela avait beau ne pas être leur première fois, ils se délectaient toujours de la sensibilité de leur sens dans ces instants, savourant chaque miette de leur échange, gravant chaque sentiment, mémorisant chaque sensation.

Katara remarqua facilement le léger rougissement de son amant et sans se poser plus de question, elle lui défit le laçage de son pantalon, le fit de nouveau rouler sur le dos et s'accroupit au-dessus de lui. Il l'aida à retirer le vêtement et son sous-vêtement suivis le même chemin. L'air de la tente lui sembla subitement frais comparé à la chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs corps. Une fois aussi dévêtu qu'elle, il s'assit en tailleur pour l'étreindre de plus belle, l'incitant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux et ils replongèrent dans un profond baiser.

La passion les emporta un peu plus. Par manque de place entre eux deux, les mains cajolèrent le dos de l'autre, envieuses de contact. Leur baiser s'approfondit. Leurs corps se frôlant à plusieurs reprises. La poitrine de Katara se serrant contre celle de Aang. L'air qui passait entre leurs ventres leur offrait une sensation de manque et de vide qu'ils tentèrent de combler en se serrant de plus belle.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent leur baiser pour respirer, Aang posa son front contre celui de sa compagne, reprenant son souffle devenu désordonné. Les yeux gris orageux rencontrèrent rapidement les pupilles aux couleurs célestes. Katara hocha la tête une fois, de façon franche et sincère. C'était leur code. Le nomade, lança une de ses mains à l'aventure. Quittant la soyeuse chevelure pour plonger dans le dos nu et courbé. Elle plongea ensuite vers le côté, le dos de la main cajolant le ventre doux. Puis elle se dirigea lentement vers le bas, les doigts venant rencontrer cette zone plus sensible, plus intime. Avec attention, délicatesse et tendresse, il caressa longuement la chair située là. Katara s'empara amoureusement de ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser plus doux cette fois, l'interrompant à plusieurs reprises, cherchant de l'air plus souvent suite au délicieux châtiment que Aang lui procurait.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle déposa ses mains contre le torse du plus jeune, le repoussant doucement. Comprenant la demande et sans s'arrêter, il la relâcha de son autre bras, lui laissant plus de liberté. Elle en profita pour se retourner légèrement et attraper une protection qui reposait au pied du lit, à côté d'un petit bocal. Une fois l'objet en main, elle revient immédiatement dans sa position initiale.

Perdant sa concentration, Aang délaissa Katara pour l'aider à déballer la protection qu'elle peinait à ouvrir. Elle alla ensuite chercher le petit bocal de lubrifiant qui attendait sagement. Aang retourna ensuite à sa tâche précédente, insinuant petit à petit ses doigts lubrifiés à l'intérieur de l'intimité de son aimée et il posa son front contre l'épaule de Katara, tournant son visage vers ses mains, pour la voir à l'œuvre lorsqu'elle se mit à caresser son entrejambe.

Après de longues minutes, les mains chaleureuses, délicates et généreuses accélérèrent leur rythme, sans rompre leur délicatesse. Les doigts fins s'interrompirent un moment, le temps d'installer la protection autour de la virilité de Aang et ce dernier concentra son action sur une toute petite zone à la sensibilité accrue, s'exaltant de voir Katara perdre petit à petit ses moyens.

Il n'était pas en reste. Plus le temps passait et plus son souffle s'emballa, chaud et saccadé vint s'écraser contre le cou de Katara.

Ils étaient tous deux prêts pour la suite. D'un accord tacite, Aang aida Katara à s'installer. Elle était assise en tailleur entre les jambes de Aang. Ce dernier dû se pencher légèrement en arrière pour lui laisser la place de se mouvoir. Elle resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de son compagnon, l'invitant à se redresser. Les muscles tremblants, elle se rallongea presque entièrement sur le lit pour lui laisser un meilleur accès, se retenant avec ses bras contre le se resservit dans le bocal et se présenta à l'entrée de Katara. Une fois prêt, ils reprirent lentement leurs respirations. Aang lui laissait le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en elle, puis il se mit à bouger lentement.

Ayant du mal à se mouvoir aisément, il tenta de la tenir par les hanches sans la blesser.

Après plusieurs vas et viens, Aang se retira et s'effondra à côté de Katara sur le matelas, à bout de souffle. Cette position, bien que très agréable et exaltante était trop difficile à tenir dans la durée pour lui. Sa compagne se tourna vers lui, l'embrassant de l'épaule à la clavicule puis elle s'aventura sur son cou et sa mâchoire.

Après quelques secondes de répits, elle l'allongea sur le dos et elle s'assit sur lui, faisant en sorte de le faire entrer délicatement en elle et se remit en mouvement. De temps en temps elle se penchait vers lui et prenait son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser.

Allongé, Aang pu se délecter de la vue de Katara, assise sur lui. Elle était heureuse, épanouie. Lui faire plaisir était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui et il s'y attelait autant que faire se peut. Et même avec tous les efforts possibles, quand il n'y parvenait pas entièrement, il pouvait compter sur elle pour prendre les rênes. Il était tellement content de voir le bonheur dans ses yeux bleus. Cela remplissait son cœur d'une douce chaleur.

Maintenant qu'elle s'était habituée à lui, elle se pencha légèrement en arrière, entamant quelques mouvements plus rapides autour du membre de son amant. Elle profita de son angle de vue pour l'observer plus attentivement. Les joues rouges, son silence coupé par des hoquets à chaque fois qu'elle se réasseyait sur lui, ses yeux qui ne la lâchait pas une seconde. Cela la rassurera. Il prenait autant de plaisir qu'elle.

Leur plaisir partagé dura longtemps. Ce fut langoureux, passionné, chaleureux, généreux. Juste parfait pour eux. Ils ne s'attendaient à rien d'autre. Juste un moment comme un autre, entre eux, pour eux. Juste eux. Un instant de paix et de tranquillité qu'eux seuls pouvaient partager, dans l'intimité de leur couchage. Le seul moment, où ils se sentaient eux-mêmes. Pas besoin de masque, pas besoin de titre honorifique, pas besoin d'une quelconque maîtrise ou connaissance. Juste de l'expérience acquise ensemble pour leur propre bien.

Au moment fatidique, Katara s'attaqua à la peau tendre qui était exposée à la base du coup de Aang. Elle s'était libérée de son plaisir un peu plus tôt et avait suffisamment retrouvé ses esprits pour ne pas oublier le châtiment qu'elle voulait infliger à son amant. Celui-ci poussa un léger cri de surprise lorsque les dents raclèrent sa peau. C'était inhabituel de la part de Katara. Généralement, leurs étreintes étaient pleines de douceur, d'attention et de délicatesse. Jamais la violence ne s'était présentée. Il finit par venir à son tour, emporté par un pur plaisir.

La nuit était bien avancée quand le couple sortit de la tente. Aang rangea la protection fermée dans leur poubelle de voyage et ils s'avancèrent main dans la main vers la rivière pour se nettoyer.

Quelque chose interpella le nomade :

« - Heu … Katara ?

Oui ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et constata qu'il contemplait son propre reflet dans l'eau éclairée par la Lune, trois doigts portés vers une marque violacée qui ornait la base de son cou, juste au-dessus de sa clavicule :

« - Tu m'as mordu ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Pas vraiment, cela s'appelle un suçon jeune élève. »

Plaisanta -t -elle face au regard surpris de Aang.

« - Et c'est une punition pour m'avoir laissé tomber cet après-midi. Comme cela, si des gens te demandent comment cela t'est arrivé tu pourras leur répondre que ta chère femme a décidé de rappeler à tout le monde à qui tu appartenais en priorité. Peut-être qu'ainsi, ils nous laisseront enfin tranquille quand on sera ensemble en ville !

Hum d'accord… Mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit vraiment efficace.

Oh pourquoi ?

Je ne dirai pas aux gens comment j'ai eu ça voyons ! »

S'étouffa le jeune homme, gêné.

« - Bon, et bien tant pis j'aurais essayé.

Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, ça éviterait les mauvaises surprises…

Tu n'aimes plus mes surprises ?

Si, mais pas celle-là dans les circonstances actuelles. Je vais avoir l'air de quoi devant les représentants demain ?

Je n'y avait pas vraiment pensé… Ne t'en fais pas, cela part rapidement. Au pire, si on te pose des questions, invente quelque chose, je ne sais pas moi, que l'on s'est entraînés à la maîtrise de l'eau et tu as raté un coup. De toute façon ça disparaîtra sous quelques jours. »

Bougonna-t-elle. Aang l'observa un moment, puis il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça :

« - Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me ''marquer'' pour que je sois à toi. Je ne suis à personne d'autre. »

Elle hocha la tête et il l'embrassa. Après un petit brin de toilette rapide, il lui prit la main et ils retournèrent se coucher hâtivement, gagnés par l'épuisement.

Heureux et fatigué, Aang porta son regard sur sa compagne qui s'endormait petit à petit. Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, en déposant de tendres baisés sur ses cheveux, humant leur parfum. Ses yeux glissèrent finalement sur sa besace, promptement déposée près de l'entrée, puis se laissèrent finalement emporter par les limbes du sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Katara se réveilla, elle était seule dans le lit. Sachant déjà où était parti Aang, elle traîna un peu dans les draps accueillants. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de prévu pour elle. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, après s'être rendormie, qu'elle s'extirpa sans volonté de leur couche. Au moment où son pied se posa au sol il heurta un objet. La jeune femme se redressa dans le lit, observant le sol pour connaître la nature de l'encombrant et découvrir un petit paquet carré soigneusement emballé dans un papier de soie bleuté, tenu fermé par un ruban vert. Dessous, un papier plié en deux reposait par terre. Elle prit, déposa délicatement le présent sur ses genoux et déplia la feuille qui se révéla être un mot :

« Bonjour ma chérie. J'espère que tu passeras une meilleure journée qu'hier maintenant que je suis retourné à mes occupations politiquement ennuyeuses. Plus personne ne t'embêtera dans les rues.

Je voulais t'offrir ce petit cadeau hier soir, mais autant dire que nous n'en avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion. Je te laisse donc le soin de découvrir par toi-même ce que contient ce paquet, ou d'attendre mon retour, ce soir.

Si tu choisis cette deuxième option, j'espère que tu ne te tortureras pas trop le cerveau à deviner ce qu'il contient.

Enfin, peu importe le choix que tu feras, s'il te plaît, ne tente pas de me tuer lorsque je reviendrai, du moins, si j'ose revenir après cela.

Gros câlin, joie et bonheur pour ta journée.

Je t'aime.

Aang. »

Katara retourna la lettre, s'assurant qu'un message n'était pas caché au dos et la relut deux fois pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris.

Elle replia précieusement la lettre et la posa sur son lit, reportant son attention sur cet étrange paquetage. Pourquoi tant de mystère ? Elle était très excitée de connaître son contenu et hésitait encore entre les différents choix laissés par Aang.

Finalement, elle glissa le cadeau dans le sac qu'elle prit pour aller faire un tour au marché. Elle errait dans la ville sans but précis, son esprit était bien trop occupé à essayer de résoudre l'énigme qui entourait son précieux paquet.

Un peu avant midi, elle craqua. Installée sur un banc, au sommet d'une falaise, observant gaiement l'océan, elle avait le paquet dans les mains, posé sur ses genoux.

Délicatement, ses doigts tirèrent sur le ruban, défaisant les nœuds, les tissus glissaient doucement dans un petit bruit feutré. Ensuite vient le tour du papier. Avec tout autant de précautions, elle déplia le papier, dévoilant une petite boîte en bois où des arabesques abstraites avaient été sculptées.

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle enfourna abruptement l'emballage et les rubans dans son sac avant qu'ils ne s'envolent et se pencha davantage sur cette boîte, observant chaque contour. Les charnières, presque invisibles, délimitaient le couvercle. Ce dernier était fermé avec un petit système de levier en métal doré. Elle fit glisser la fermeture vers le haut, et ouvrit enfin la boîte.

C'était un pendentif. Il y avait les trois cercles de vents des maîtres de l'air. Le kanji signifiant l'eau pendait, accroché par une petite maille au troisième cercle de vent. Ce petit bijou d'orfèvrerie, sculpté dans une pierre précieuse au reflet bleuté, se révéla être un collier. La fine chaînette était suffisamment longue pour être portée en même temps que le collier de sa mère, sans pour autant disparaître dans les pans de sa robe. Il était juste parfait. Tout était parfait. Il manquait juste Aang.

Elle mit le collier autour de son cou, rangea délicatement la boîte dans son sac avant de se lever et de courir vers la ville. Elle savait où le trouver à l'heure actuelle. Et elle savait qu'ils allaient tous ensemble, envahir un restaurant pour le repas de midi. Si elle se dépêchait suffisamment, elle pourrait l'intercepter sur le chemin.

Son esprit tournait à plein régime pendant que ses pas foulaient les pavés de la ville. Elle savait pertinemment le message caché derrière ce cadeau. Aang n'était pas suffisamment expérimenté pour créer ou tailler un bijou, mais il savait travailler le bois. Or, dans la tradition des tribus de l'eau, un homme souhaitant se lier avec une femme devait lui fabriquer un collier. Aang avait alors fait à sa façon, et elle n'en aurait jamais demandé autant.

Elle ne s'inquiétait pas des regards étonnés des habitants à son passage. Elle ralentit un peu la cadence en arrivant près d'un croisement, le cherchant du regard. Elle le repéra derrière une foule de dirigeants et de conseillers.

Ni une, ni deux, Katara avança précipitamment dans sa direction et passa ses mains autour du cou de Aang avant même qu'il ne la voit. Il s'arrêta de marcher et entoura sa taille de ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Il avait deviné l'origine de sa présence ici à la vue du pendentif qui ornait son buste.

Il recula un peu sa tête, cherchant son regard et elle en profita pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un baiser chaste qui signifiait :

« - Ne me laisse plus seule derrière dorénavant. »

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce premier OS sur ce fandom jusqu'au bout. Merci infiniment à LylaOï pour avoir porté toute son attention dans la correction de ce texte et aussi pour m'avoir fait découvrir l'art du pliage des feuilles de palmier dont l'histoire fait référence. J'espère que la lecture vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si vous avez aimé, détesté, ou si vous avez des questions !**

**Pour information, le kanji japonais de l'eau est le suivant : **水.


End file.
